


Spring Fever

by bootoye (sherlocked_bootoye)



Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked_bootoye/pseuds/bootoye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reishin is scaring his staff and annoying Houju as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Blossom challenge at saiun_challenge comm on LJ back in 2008. 
> 
> Be wary of comma abuse.

Kou Houju was becoming more and more annoyed. It wasn’t so obvious just by looking at him since his mask, a delicate cream with red and blue plumes painted on, was as impenetrable as ever. However, the heavy, forceful strides and the tenseness of the fists clutching his yellow robes were more than enough to give away his agitated state.

 

With these clear signs of displeasure rolling off of the tall official, one would think that others would chart a path clear of Kou Kijin and try to avoid him at all costs. This however, was not the case at all for as he strode down the corridors, he was constantly bumping into numerous lesser officials. Or rather they kept bumping into him, blue and grey-clad men crashed into the Finance Chamberlain’s side or even head on. One blue-clad official actually bumped full on into Houju and sent them both sprawling onto the cold marble floor.

 

“Ah, K-k-kou Kijin-sama sorry, so-sorry!” The lackey scrambled to his feet and bent over double, forehead almost touching his shins. 

 

Houju didn’t even bother to give the man any more attention and totally ignored the other as he regained his feet and wondered if it was worth it to keep on his course towards the Department of Civil Administration. He shook out his long black hair as he gave the matter some thought, but he had to admit that he was slightly curious now. Why was there so much scurrying away from the direction of the Civil Department? He figured that he would find out when he reached his destination in the Office of the Chamberlain of Civil Administration.

 

What was Reishin up to? While he was a genius and capable of stellar work, he was usually too distracted to do his job and would frequently be found daydreaming at his desk. Houju hoped he didn’t have to go in and give Reishin a lecture in diligence. What a bother! Thus, Houju was annoyed.

 

At the end of the corridor, he stopped before the elaborately-engraved double wooden doors which proclaimed that Civil Administration lay beyond. With a firm grasp on the bronze dragon-shaped handle, he pulled.

 

The door opened to reveal sheer pandemonium; people were scurrying to-and-fro with expressions ranging from bewilderment to panic on their faces. The Department looked to be more chaotic than usual as papers were stacked waist high along the walls and atop the few tables as well. There wasn’t anyone that he recognised among the mess so he strode into the inner office.

 

Everything seemed normal at first glance- bookshelves held books and scrolls to the point of over-flowing, a gold upholstered divan was strategically placed beside the large bay windows and a tiny table stood off to the side with a silver tea set perched precariously upon its edge, (obviously, hastily placed by some scared official). At the centre of the office stood a large dark desk with chairs to its front and rear; and seated in front of the table, fan in hand and silly dreamy look on his face was Kou Reishin. The fan could not quite cover the dopey grin and twinkling eyes which sparkled with ferocity as he stared out the window.

 

While Houju was accustomed to all of Reishin’s strange idiosyncrasies, he could understand why the staff was literally running scared. It was definitely creepy to see the Kou clan head acting this way. On anyone else it would be a simple indication of pleasure or whatever but on the normally cold visage of Reishin, it was a frightening sight. Houju approached the other cautiously.

 

“Fu fu fu fu, fu fu.” Reishin was chuckling quietly to himself seemingly oblivious to the presence of his ‘guest’. In between chuckles he would clasp his hands together like a little girl excited over a new doll.

 

“Are you ill, Reishin or has Civil Administration suddenly declared a mental holiday for its staff?” Houju inquired dryly as he stood to the left of the high-backed dark wooden chair. This position placed him such that he could see the beautifully landscaped gardens outside. Spring was definitely on its way, the sakura trees were budding, birds were singing and the sun was shining.

 

A young lady in red robes was walking up and down the gardens, she came into view for a few seconds every minute. Now Houju knew why Reishin was acting so silly, whenever Reishin thought about his young niece he acted ridiculously and it was even worst when he actually saw her. Houju had always been slightly disturbed by Reishin’s behaviour towards Kou Shuurei. He took obsession to the point of perversion, in fact, Houju wasn’t convinced that Reishin wasn’t just a pervert; he was certainly a voyeur though.

 

“You are acting too creepy and your staff is running scared. You should just tell her hello and get this over with.” Houju addressed his friend who had not yet acknowledged his presence, but kept his gaze fixed outside.

 

“Reishin did you hear what I said, people are going to talk...” He was cut off by the snap of a closing fan and sharp brown eyes meeting his.

 

“I could care less what people say Houju, you of all others should know this.” Reishin gave his friend a pointed look, then just as suddenly it was gone and once again replaced by that dopey grin. “Fu fu fu.”

 

As the other turned his back, Houju threw up his hands in disgust and rolled his eyes. “Fine, whatever, I just wanted to inform you that Yuushun invited us for tea in his office this afternoon.” Over his friend’s dark brown head he could see Shuurei placing a basket of steamed buns on the ground unaware that she had spectators. He sighed and turned his attention to Reishin again.

 

Finally a reply in the form of a slight wave of hand let Houju know that Reishin understood that they three had issues to discuss regarding the latest moves by the lesser nobles and their plans for countermeasures. It was obvious, as the Finance Minister would not come all the way here just to deliver a mundane message. Not that the fact was appreciated by the other man, Houju turned on his heels and headed out the office, even more agitated than when he had come in.

 

He almost missed when Reishin addressed him. “Houju, the plum is blossoming.” Indeed, Houju could now see that Shuurei was seated at the roots of a fully blossoming plum which stood out among the still budding sakura trees. He recalled that Reishin always seemed to have a soft spot for those flowers.

 

“Yes it is beautiful.” This was said with no cynicism at all as Houju left the office.

 

“Yes, beautiful.” Reishin whispered to himself as he fixed his gaze through the windows. 

If Houju had stood behind Reishin and looked through the gap in window frames, he would have seen the young man dressed in green with matching hair, leaning against a budding sakura. He too was unaware he had a spectator.


End file.
